violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CODY RAGES OVER TOY STORY 4 PARODY MADE BY CHUCKY
Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, Cody has another rant for you all! Cody: This one is about how the new Child’s Play movie kills Woody with their new poster! Jake: It’s actually pretty cool! Cody: Yeah, but their tweet quotes “There’s a new sheriff in town. Meet your new best friend on June 21. �� #ChildsPlayMovie”. You can check it out here. Mike: Cody it’s just a parody! Cody: An ugly parody! What will children think when they see it? Chucky: They’re be dead by the morning! Cody: CHUCKY?!?! Jake: My lord and savior! Chunky: Woody? More like... Would he die today?! Ha ha ha ha ha! Cody: You’re not funny. You’re stupid. Chucky: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?! Cody: Aw what’s the matter? Did I hurt your feelings? Chucky stabs and kills Cody Mike: CHUCKY!!! Jake: Laughing That was funny! Chucky: That ginger deserved it! Cody: Not so fast! Mike: CODY?!?! Cody: I have clones. Now watch this! Look, I apologize, often womanize Took for my child to be born, see through a woman's eyes Took for these natural twins to believe in miracles Took me too long for this song, I don't deserve you I harassed you out in Paris "Please come back to Rome," you make it home We talked for hours when you were on tour “Please pick up the phone, pick up the phone!” I said: “Don't embarrass me,” instead of “Be mine” That was my proposal for us to go steady That was your 21st birthday You matured faster than me, I wasn't ready So I apologize I seen the innocence leave your eyes I still mourn this death and I apologize for all the stillborns 'cause I wasn't present Your body wouldn't accept it I apologize to all the women whom I toyed with your emotions 'Cause I was emotionless And I apologize 'cause at your best you are love And because I fall short of what I say I'm all about Your eyes leave with the soul that your body once housed And you stare blankly into space Thinkin' of all the time, you wasted it on all this basic shit So I apologize I apologize, our love was one for the ages and I contained us And all this ratchet shit and we more expansive Not meant to cry and die alone in these mansions Or sleep with our back turned We supposed to vacay 'til our backs burn We're supposed to laugh 'til our heart stops And then meet in a space where the dark stop And let love light the way Like the men before me, I cut off my nose to spite my face I never wanted another woman to know Something about me that you didn't know I promised, I cried, I couldn't hold I suck at love, I think I need a do-over I will be emotionally available if I invited you over I stew over, what if you over my shit? And if my children knew I don't even know what I would do If they ain't look at me the same I would prob'ly die with all the shame "You did what with who?" What good is a ménage à trois when you have a soulmate? "You risked that for Blue?" If I wasn't a superhero in your face My heart breaks for the day I have to explain my mistakes And the mask goes away and Santa Claus is fake And you go online and see For Blue's tooth, the tooth fairy didn't pay Chucky blows up Mike: DAMN!!! Jake: Crying Why? Cody: Everyone knows Chucks hates Jay-Z! Mike: I’m taking a walk... this is too gay... Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive